


like Devil like Spawn

by wollfgang



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [16]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bullies, Gen, trixie has learned a thing or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wollfgang/pseuds/wollfgang
Summary: Trixie makes a confession





	like Devil like Spawn

**Author's Note:**

> @kanshou87 prompted: "47. Who did this to you?" Lucifer and Trixie. Maybe one of the bad guys did something to her as revenge for Chloe busting his operation?
> 
> this isn’t exactly what you asked for, but hopefully its still in the spirit of things? I didn’t want to rehash the season 1 finale

When Lucifer goes to pick up the little spawn as requested, he didn’t think it would be that big of a deal. After all, Maze and the Douche both managed to retrieve and deliver the Detective’s offspring easily enough. How hard could it be?

That was before he pulled up to see Trixie Decker, with a split brow and skinned knees. Lucifer is out of the corvette and leaning down on the curb in front of the girl before he can think.

“Who did this to you?” he asks, hellfire and retribution in his voice.

Trixie glances down before offering up big puppy eyes at him. “Look, it’s not a big deal, okay? We don’t have to tell mom.”

“Not tell…? Of course we’re going to tell your mother! Right after I punish the miscreant responsible,” he growls. “Now, I won’t ask again. Who did this?”

The child shift and looks away. “It’s not like that. I …sort of started it.”

Lucifer sighs. “Beatrice, just tell me what happened.”

“Only if you promise to listen first before you do anything,” Trixie bargains.

He really doesn’t think she’s in a position of very much leverage, but doesn’t say so. “ _Fine_ ,” he promises tersely.

“There’s a boy in my class. Timothy,” she starts.

Lucifer’s brows lower thunderously. “ _Timothy_.” Oh, the penance he would wring from the boy.

“You said you would listen!”

“Right, of course. Apologies,” he says, calming himself. 

“Timothy didn’t do anything. He came out to his friends last week and they’ve been really mean to him since then. Calling him names and stuff. So I invited him to sit with me and Emily.”

“Oh. Well, that was very ...nice of you.” Lucifer praises awkwardly.

Trixie smiles. “Well, his friends tripped him at recess on purpose and were kicking him on the ground. The teachers couldn’t see it, so I…” she hesitates. “I sort of…beat them up.”

“I’m sorry?” Lucifer isn’t quite sure he heard her right.

“I know I shouldn’t have!” Trixie says, voice climbing an octave. “Mommy says that violence doesn’t solve problems, but Maze says that sometimes you’re not left with other options and she showed me how to -” Trixie cuts off suddenly, afraid of implicating herself further.

“So…you punished them,” Lucifer answers slowly. He’ll visit whatever Maze is imprinting on the child at a later time.

“Yeah, I guess so.” She scuffed her shoe on the pavement.

Lucifer isn’t going to discipline an act of _justification_. “And no one reported you to the staff?”

“No. I think they didn’t want to admit they got beat by a girl.”

“Charming,” Lucifer says dryly. He gets to his feet and thinks things over. “Well, if you’re not in any trouble and those boys learned their lesson, I suppose…” he pauses and Trixie looks up at him hopefully. “We will just go for ice cream before heading home.”

Trixie grins at him, wide and happy and takes his hand. “Thank you, Lucifer.”

“Don’t thank me yet, you still get to explain to your mother what happened,” he informs her. Trixie seems undeterred. Still, ice cream isn’t a bad start.


End file.
